Various Complications
by otaku.byte
Summary: Rin and Len are a couple now. But there's always complications in their relationship, but it isn't caused by them. It's caused by other jealous people; it always IS. Thanks to Rin and Len, there are people who commit the cardinal sin 'envy' because of them-well, more than average, at least.


**It's me! The author who wrote Chain of Victims, but changed her pen name to ! Don't hate on me.**

**Anyways, this can also be found on my tumblr (otaku-byte .tumblr .com).**

**And I don't own Vocaloid. As if you can't tell with me being on here writing fanfictions for the word to criticize.**

**Without further ado, the great Miki presents to you the sequel of Chain of Victims...**

* * *

_Various Feelings_

_Prologue_

Sukone Tei was pacing around in her and her brother, Teiru's, room. She was trying to devise a plan (well, more like a scheme) to steal Kagamine Len from that...that _thing_ named Kagawa Rin. If she's not mistaken, Len should be hers, right? _Right?_

Good answer. Or maybe it wasn't.

"Oi, sis. We've only been here a day, and you're _already_ stalking a guy and devising a scheme. Give it a rest for at least a day," her brother said.

"Shut up, Teiru. And besides, I've met him before on a random chat site. I think you would've liked Rin, but I don't see a reason as to _why_ you would...anyway, I have a picture of those two. Here." Tei handed Teiru her phone with the picture of Rin and Len.

Teiru's eyes widened. "Well, I guess I'm helping you with your plan after all." He still couldn't believe that Tei had a grudge on Rin. As for himself and Len, well...

Tei grinned insanely. "Perfect. Help me out with coming up with a plan, and you just might snatch Rin for yourself.

Teiru grinned back. "Deal."

XPXPXP

Rin and Len were seated at the couch together, tired of chasing Kaito around just to film him streaking to put it on Youtube.

"Hey, Len? Do you think anyone's gonna try and screw up our relationship again?" Kagawa Rin asked her new boyfriend, Kagamine Len. _Ahh, boyfriend,_ she thought. _He must love to hear that._

Len thought about it for a while. "Well, I'm guessing so. I mean, the girls will be jealous of you and the guys are gonna send me death threats, but we can live through it, right? We did before we weren't in this kind of relationship anyway."

"I guess so," Rin replied. "But now, there's these people that'll probably try to tear us apart _even more_ now that this relationship is serious, and don't you dare say 'it was always serious for me.'"

Len chuckled. "Mind reader. But you're probably right. If that's so, I'm gonna try and protect you to the best of my ability." He kneeled and kissed Rin's hand. She blushed at his actions.

"_No way_ am I gonna be some lousy damsel in distress and let you do all the work. I want in on the ass kickin' as well," she muttered. Len made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue.

"So un-ladylike, Rin," he replied while Rin stuck her tongue out in response, proving his point.

"Say what you will. I'm a freaking tomboy and proud. If you don't love me for me being a tomboy, it's cool. I could always try to steal _Kaito_ away from Miku..." Rin trailed off. Len gripped her hand tighter. She smirked.

"No. This adorable tsundere kickass un-ladylike sexy great kisser of a Rin belongs to _me_ and me _only_." Len pulled her close. Her smirk grew wider.

"Or maybe Rei..." she whispered. That was it. Len pulled her in for the kiss. She and Len were the only two to know the alternative future. Rin gets shot, gets amnesia, and thinks she's in love with Kagene Rei, Kimura Rui's boyfriend. So whenever she says that, she gets this full-on passionate kiss from him. So she says it a lot.

"Oi! Get a room you two!" Rui shouts at them, plopping down on the couch. Len, Rui, and Rei were still living in Rin's house. Well, Len's parents stopped their 'business' there, but Len is sure as hell not moving back yet. I mean, come on! You're choosing your own house over living with your girlfriend? That's freaking insane in his mind!

"Shut up! Don't act like we couldn't hear you and Rei outside when you were in his room doing who-knows-what," Len retorted. Rei came into the room and smirked while leaning on the door frame.

"For your information, we just recorded that and blasted it on a megaphone," Rei said and sat on Rui's lap. She blushed while Rei chuckled.

"Umm, why?" Rin asked.

"Boredom," Rei and Rui replied in unison.

"Pretty jacked up reason to do that," Len muttered. Rin giggled and agreed with him.

"Whatever. Just control yourself, blondies," Rei said.

"Says the guy who's sitting on a girl's lap," retorted Rin.

"Can't you just shut uuuuuup?" Rei whined.

"No, she can't," Len replied. "Because I think it's cute that she can insult better than my sister."

"Barely counts," Rui said.

"Dammit, you're right," Len mumbled.

"I'm Rui, jackass. Of course I'm right," she answered. The four laughed at this. This was like a picture perfect moment...

...Except for the two silver-headed siblings watching them from a window.

"Damn you, Kagawa!" Tei muttered.

"Screw Kagawa-so to speak-Kagamine should go die in hell!" Teiru whispered back.

"Oh hell! You did _not_ just go there!"

"No, but Len did."

"That's it!" Tei started to attempt to struggle Teiru, and they were fighting it out by the window, where all four of the people inside Rin's house (last I checked) just happened to look...

"What. The. Heck." Len and Rin said in unison before opening the window and shouting, "What are _you_ people doing here?" to Tei and Teiru.

"Hi," the Sukone siblings said in unison.

Len said, "Don't 'hi' our asses! Why the heck were you stalking us?"

"Dammit, this is all _your_ fault!" muttered Tei, directing her message at Teiru.

"Last I checked, _you're_ the one who started it," Teiru muttered back.

"Shut it and get outta here!" Rin yelled.

Tei glared at her. "Watch it, Kagawa. Len _will_ be mine."

Len rolled his eyes. "Oh, great, _another_ fangirl. Just go away. And you too. How the hell do you know our names?" He casted a pointed glance at Teiru.

"This isn't over, Kagamine. And we have resources," Teiru muttered, and the two walked away.

"Well, I guess this is that problem that you mentioned, Rin," Len said.

"Yeah." Rin sighed. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

**You gotta love copy and paste. XD**

**So how was that for a prologue? Did you guys like it even if my friend didn't? Cause this was purely just surfing the Internet until, "IDEA! MUST WRITE PROLOGUE!" until it was finished.**

**Yeah.**

**~Miki**


End file.
